A new start: Harry's third year
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: A sequel to A new start: Harry's first year and to A new start. Recommend reading those first. Follows Harry's third year when Remus is charge with spreading lycanthrope. No pairings and no slash.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is the sequel to _A new Start: Harry's first year_ and to _A New Start_. I would strongly suggest those be read first. The second year is included as a prologue to this story but the main part of the story is my version of Harry's third year. Enjoy and please review,

foreverpadfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe

Disclaimer applies to all chapters

**Prologue**

It was almost time to return to Hogwarts. Harry was going into his third year and he was excited to return to the beautiful castle though sad to leave his godfathers.

That night he sat back and thought back to his second year which had been a really weird year for him.

As it turned out Voldemort through Ginny Weasley had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Luckily Hermoine had been able to figure out that a basilisk was petrifying the students. Harry thought back to how he and Ron had found the piece of paper clutched in her petrified hand which gave them all the information.

Unfortunately it had been the May full moon when Ginny had been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry remembered how he and Ron had found the entrance in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Also how Ron's faulty wand had caused a cave-in, effectively putting a wall between them. But, Harry remembered how he'd carried on and gone to save Ginny.

Harry remembered how scary it had been seeing Ginny lying on the floor as if dead. Then and there he had discovered Voldemort's background.

With help from Fawkes he had fought and killed the Basilisk and then destroyed the apparition of Voldemort thus saving Ginny.

Harry remembered how he'd been scolded yet praised by Sirius who'd been called in. He remembered how Remus had tried to resign after learning what had transpired during the full moon. Luckily, Dumbledore had convinced him to stay.

Harry also remembered how his ability to speak parsletongue had come out. He had a long talk with his guardians and Dumbledore after that. Dumbledore had explained how Voldemort had inadvertently passed that ability on with the failed killing curse.

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep looking forward to his third year hoping it would be better.


	2. Chapter One

This is the next story in the A new start series. I strongly recommend reading the previous stories or you will not know what is going on. This story covers Harry's third year but it is mostly about Remus.

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter One**

Sirius didn't want to do what he had to do, he hated the entire thing. The ministry was corrupt, he knew it, and he only hoped that he could help change that.

Kingsley had given him a few minutes to explain the situation they were in to Harry and Remus before he came to assist in the awful thing they had to do.

He quietly entered their house and saw Remus and Harry with concerned looks on their faces. He quickly spoke,

"Harry I want you to go to your room and stay there till I get home. I'll explain everything then but I don't want you to see what I have to do."

Harry knew there was son sense arguing with Sirius and quickly complied with his orders.

"Padfoot what's happening?" Remus asked extrellemely confused with Sirius' actions.

"Moony, I hate to do this but I have to put you under arrest. I got the case to try to protect you as long as possible but I have to bring up to the Ministry and hand you over to the Department of Dangerous Creatures. They think you bit a young girl on the last full moon. She's the daughter of a high ranking ministry official and he's pushing for an arrest. Kingsley will be here any minute to help me take you in. I strongly suggest you put your wand in a safe place so it doesn't get snapped."

Remus was extremely shocked and confused with Sirius' explanation. He had been in his room under the influence of wolfsbane and with Sirius the last full moon. He quickly hid his wand upstairs and upon returning downstairs he found Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting with Sirius.

He knew his friend hated what he had to do but was bound by his job. He was grateful though that Sirius had gotten Harry out of the room.

Kingsley took over from Sirius and began,

"Remus John Lupin you are under arrest for spreading lycanthrope on the last full moon. You are to put into ministry custody. Due to your status as a dark creature it is ministry policy for you to be chained. Should you resist we will use force to bring you in."

With that Kingsley came forward with the magical bonds and Kingsley and Sirius reluctantly bound Remus ankle and wrist. When the bonds were on, Sirius tapped them with his wand and it was then Remus realized they were a portkey.


	3. Chapter Two

Beware, there is torture in this chapter, I'm sorry but it is necessary for the plot,

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter Two**

The Port-Key brought them to a ministry containment cell. Sirius quickly unchained Remus and gave him an apologetic look. Remus knew his best friend couldn't do anything. Before Sirius left he whispered,

"I'm so sorry moony. I'll try to get you out soon. I'll explain everything to Harry. Beware the guys from the Department of Dangerous creatures will be here soon. I have to inform them you are contained."

Not long afterwards did Sirius' words ring true. Remus found himself in a specialized interrogation room. They had come into his cell and stunned him without warning. As he woke he found himself chained tightly to the wall, scantily clad in just his boxers.

The room was small and in front of him were the three Department men and a small table.

On the table was one of his worst fears, silver, and upon seeing it Remus' eyes went wide.

One of the department men noticed this and cruelly taunted him,

"Yes its sliver, pure silver, you monster. All that pain you put the little girl through we're going to put you through." He picked up a jar of silver powder,

"This is my favorite. Pure, powdered silver. We will get to that later. Now I think we will have an enjoyable time with some of these other toys."

The next few hours passed in a blur of excruciating pain for Remus from the silver. He snapped out of it when he was lowered from the wall. But, the torture didn't stop there. He was strapped onto a metal table that had been brought into the room.

"Now we get to the best part. This little jar contains pure powdered silver. To have the fun though you need to be still and awake." Then he held up a bottle of potion. "First why don't you take this. It will certainly keep you awake"

Remus was forced to swallow the potion and suddenly with brutal agony he could feel every inch of his battered and scarred body.

"One more thing, you need to be still. Perfictus Totalus." The Department man taunted.

And so it began.

Remus was in pure agony. He couldn't move, couldn't scream due to the full body bind he was in. The potion he had been forced to take kept him awake even when his body was so near to slipping into unconsciousness.

The Department men had covered him in the pure silver and he could feel it burning his skin and he knew he must be covered in burns and welts.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain for Remus, the silver powder was banished and he was brought back to his cell.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Sirius quickly returned home after doing the unthinkable to find Harry upstairs in his bedroom distraught. He drew the boy's attention and sat down beside him.

"Remus has been accused of biting a young girl on the last full moon. I had no choice but to bring him in but I didn't want you to see. We'll help fight the charges. You have to stay strong for moony though, Harry. Do you understand?"

"Why did you have to bring him in?" Harry asked

"I didn't want you to see him in chains. Kingsley and I were the only Aurors available and if we refused then he would have been cruelly brought in by the Werewolf capture unit or by the Department of Dangerous Creatures and they would have been cruel and harsh to Remus. I've got to go talk to Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore. Will you be okay?"

After Harry had nodded his head Sirius headed to the fireplace to floo to Auror headquarters.

Moody already knew of the situation and granted Sirius a leave of absence. The Auror trainees were going into Apprenticeships. His cousin, Tonks, was going to be mentored by Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Sirius then flooed to Hogwarts to see the Headmaster. Term was to start very soon and Remus most likely wouldn't be able to teach.

After explaining the situation to Dumbledore, Sirius presented his offer,

"Moody had given me a leave of absence and I would like to be close to Harry. Possibly I could take Remus' position temporarily as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Dumbledore seemed thoughtful but responded to Sirius,

"Excellent suggestion my dear boy. Harry will be pleased."

I know it's a short chapter but I just needed to add some filler information to set up parts of the story. Please keep reading and review.

foreverpadfoot


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Remus was chained and brought into the courtroom. He was only in there for a few minutes but those few minutes changed his life forever.

"The werewolf in question will stand trial in May of next year. Till the trail the werewolf will be held in a maximum-security cell at Azkaban. The werewolf will be brought to Azkaban via a shackled port-key in the custody of two senior Aurors. The werewolf will be shackled, caged, and muzzled during the full moons."

Remus was dragged out of the court-room and towards the port-key area which would lead him into hell. He was about to experience some of the torment and hell Sirius had endured. As he was dragged into the port-key area he was surprised to see Sirius and Kingsley waiting there.

"We'll take the prisoner, you are free to go." Sirius told Remus' guards.

Once the guard had disappeared Sirius quickly informed Remus,

"Harry and Dumbledore have both been told. Harry's understandably upset. I'm going to teach Defence. Can you believe it? Me, a teacher. Dumbledore and I are both working to free you and on your defence. A trick for Azkaban is to remember you are innocent. Unfortunately now we have to bring you to the place I hoped to never set foot in again."

With that Sirius tapped the chains with his wand and they were transported to Azkaban.

Once there, control of Remus was turned over to the prison warren who dragged Remus towards his cell. Sirius shivered as he watched his friend being taken away. He knew first hand the harshness and cruelty of Azkaban. He watched till Remus was out of view and Kingsley tugged him away.

Back at the office, Kingsley and Sirius both munched on chocolate trying to get the warmth back.

"I'd hoped to never set foot in Azkaban but I'd gladly take his place if only to spare him the torture that is Azkaban. He's going to have it worse than I did because of the full moons and the way he has to spend them. Not only does he not have access to Wolfsbane but the wolf won't like being able to smell humans and not being able to get them. Never mind that the chains and muzzle will absolutely infuriate the wolf." Sirius ranted, angry at the Ministry for what they put him through and what they were going to put him best friend through.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Six**

For Harry the whole Hogwarts atmosphere was different without Remus. He loved having his godfather as a teacher along with everybody else. Sirius was an instant success with all the students except the Slytherins. The Slytherins though didn't like anybody who didn't favor them.

The defence lessons with Sirius Harry looked forward to. Sirius had introduced Harry to the Room of Requirement which they got to transform into a replica of the Auror training room at the Ministry of magic.

Harry started to spend more time doing his homework so he could spend time with Sirius. They either trained or worked on Remus' defence.

It wasn't that Harry became distant from his friends. He didn't. He still joked in classes; worked with Ron; listened to Hermione's nagging. This year he just felt that he had more important things to worry about.

Sirius had signed his permission slip to go to Hogsmeade but Harry mostly preferred to spend his weekends training or working with Sirius. He was being taught both physical and magical skills and he greatly enjoyed both.

Sirius though felt Harry was being deprived of an important Hogwart's experience. Harry explained to him that he just couldn't enjoy himself while Remus was suffering in Azkaban.

Harry wondered though what they were going to do for Christmas though. Sirius had told him they were leaving Hogwarts for Christmas but he wouldn't say more than that.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

For Harry the whole Hogwarts atmosphere was different without Remus. He loved having his godfather as a teacher along with everybody else. Sirius was an instant success with all the students except the Slytherins. The Slytherins though didn't like anybody who didn't favor them.

The defence lessons with Sirius Harry looked forward to. Sirius had introduced Harry to the Room of Requirement which they got to transform into a replica of the Auror training room at the Ministry of magic.

Harry started to spend more time doing his homework so he could spend time with Sirius. They either trained or worked on Remus' defence.

It wasn't that Harry became distant from his friends. He didn't. He still joked in classes; worked with Ron; listened to Hermione's nagging. This year he just felt that he had more important things to worry about.

Sirius had signed his permission slip to go to Hogsmeade but Harry mostly preferred to spend his weekends training or working with Sirius. He was being taught both physical and magical skills and he greatly enjoyed both.

Sirius though felt Harry was being deprived of an important Hogwart's experience. Harry explained to him that he just couldn't enjoy himself while Remus was suffering in Azkaban.

Harry wondered though what they were going to do for Christmas though. Sirius had told him they were leaving Hogwarts for Christmas but he wouldn't say more than that.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Sirius ?" Harry asked as Sirius led him through muggle London.

"Yes Harry"

"Where are we going? I don't care that it is Christmas, cause for me it isn't. Not with Remus in Azkaban."

"We're going to the Ministry, to take a port-key to Azkaban to visit Remus."

Sirius informed his godson. He was reluctant to take Harry to Azkaban but he knew it would help both Remus and Harry.

"What? I mean that's great and all but how'd you get permission?"

"People are allowed to visit prisoners. Nobody wants to usually because of the Dementors. Also visitors need to be escorted by an Auror which is usually hard to do because most Aurors are so busy. But, lucky you have me. Even though I'm teaching this year I still have my status as an Auror. Officially I'm taking a leave of absence."

"You really mean it? We're going to visit Remus."

"Yes but Harry I'll warn you. Azkaban isn't a pretty place; it changes people both physically and mentally. I'm still haunted by my time in Azkaban. The Dementors force you to relive your worst memories. Also Remus has his lycanthrope to deal with, what they do to werewolves in Azkaban is not Pretty." Sirius explained

"What happens? And how are we getting to the Ministry?"

"Come here." Sirius said leading Harry towards the broken phone booth that was the visitors' entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

Once inside Sirius led Harry towards the port-key area. He didn't forget Harry's question just wanted to wait till they were in a more private place. He led his godson towards an emptied waiting room.

"In here. We have to wait. In Azkaban for full moons, werewolves are taken to stone cages and stripped. They are chained and muzzled. There's no medical care. The chains and muzzle play a duel purpose. They keep the werewolf restrained which enrages the werewolf. But it also makes it so the werewolf can't bite or scratch so there's no mess to clean up. Now come on prongslet. It's time."

Once they arrived in Azkaban, Sirius explained the procedure to Harry,

"You'll be escorted to an interrogation/visiting room. I'll go get Remus. Procedure dictates a werewolf be chained to a chair. We have to follow those rules unfortunately. Let's go check in. Let me do the talking."

Harry hung back as Sirius dealt with the Prison warren. Sirius finally motioned for him to follow and handed him a piece of chocolate. As soon as they entered the prison he felt chilled to the bone. The chocolate gave him some warmth but he felt he'd never be happy again.

Sirius led him to the interrogation/visiting room then left to go get Remus.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Sirius' mind kept replaying his time in Azkaban as he made his way towards Remus' cell.

He entered his friend's cell and gently woke a sleeping Remus who sat up looking around surprised. Sirius calmed him down,

"Remus calm down buddy. It's just me. It's Christmas time; I brought Harry to visit you. He's waiting in the room but first stay still. I want to heal you first." Sirius explained hen whispered healed spells.

Remus wasn't fully healed; Sirius didn't have the skills but the little he could do helped.

"Thanks. Sorry." Remus whispered

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. Now take my hand and I'll help you up. I'm sorry I have to chain you but Harry wouldn't be able to come otherwise."

"It's okay." Remus replied as he resigned himself to the security measures. The only thing was that he didn't want Harry to see him like that.

Sirius slowly helped his friend up taking in Remus' haggard and sickly looking appearance. He quickly put the shackles and chains on Remus' ankles and wrists looking down as he did so. Then came the part he despised the most, the neck chain. It was designed to cut of air if a werewolf didn't comply with orders. All werewolves hated it because it gave the holder total power over them and made it so they had to follow orders. It also treated basically normal humans as if they were the animals they were only once a month.

Sirius tapped the neck chain with his wand to activate it and turned to face Remus and explained,

"I'm sorry. How would you like to do this? I can put it on regrettably or you can yourself. What would be better for you?"

Remus didn't say anything. Just motioned for Sirius to strap it on and shut his eyes. Once he could feel the metal he opened his eyes and allowed Sirius to bring him to the room where Harry was impatiently waiting.

As he saw Remus being escorted into the room, Harry grimaced. He knew enough about procedures to stay out of the way as Sirius locked Remus to the chair. It was a different chair then the usual interrogation chairs. This one was designed for werewolves. It had the usual bindings but it also held the head or neck from moving in the thought that the werewolf couldn't bite. After Remus was seated, Sirius motioned for Harry to join them.

"Remus I'm missing you but don't worry were going to prove your innocent. Hogwarts isn't quite the same without you. Sirius can teach but his classes are enjoyed but you were the true teacher." Harry told his uncle then turned to Sirius and asked,

"How close can I get?"

Sirius just nodded knowing Harry wanted to give Remus a hug. After getting consent, Harry wrapped his arms as much around Remus as he could.

Remus was touched by the boy's show of emotion and wanted to return it but couldn't because of the chair's bonds.

Unfortunately for them the prison has walking by and he barged in and pulled Harry away.

"What are you thinking? This is a known werewolf charged with biting a young girl." The warren exclaimed.

Harry started to protest but Sirius cut him off knowing it would do no good for Remus' case.

"Sorry sir. I was just about to return the werewolf to his cell." Sirius explained.

"No, you get this irresponsible boy out of here. I'll return the werewolf to is cell." The warren interjected

Sirius had no choice but to comply and watched sadly as his friend was harshly treated before leading Harry away.

Once back home Harry tried to apologize but Sirius explained,

"It's not your fault. Remus was touched by you just being there and your hug cheered him up. Even if you didn't do anything, the warren would have still found a way to kick us out."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Early in May, Harry was called to Sirius' office where Sirius informed him of what was going to happen that weekend.

"This weekend is Remus' trial. We are going to port-key home Friday night. I don't know how long the trial is going to be but Dumbledore has given you permission to be out of school for the duration of the trial. For the trial, I'll warn you, Remus will be brought into the trial in chins. He will be in the same type of chair as was used when we visited him over Christmas break. The trail is going to be hard on Remus but we're going to do everything we can to get him off. I'll have to testify but you might have to as well."

"I'll do anything I can to help Remus." Harry answered

"Thank you, prongslet. Moony is going to need all the help we can give him. Dementors, the guards of Azkaban, are some of the most foulest and dark creatures to walk this earth. They feed on happiness." Sirius explained remembering his own experiences.

"Is that why I felt like I'd never be happy again?" Harry asked

"Yes. Dementors force you to relive your worst experiences. For me it was the night I found your parents' bodies."

"So that's what I heard."

"What do you mean prongslet?"

"When we visited Remus over Christmas break I could hear somebody, I think it was my dad, telling somebody else, I think my mom, to grab me and run and then what I think was my mom pleading with Voldemort to spare me and then her scream."

Sirius shivered at the thought. He had been under the impression Harry had forgotten that night. I he had known what Harry's worst memory was he would have never brought his godson to Azkaban. No child should hear their parents' deaths. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and explained,

"Yes. I'd thought that you'd forgotten that night. When this whole business is finished, I'll teach you the patronus charm."

"What's that?"

"It's very advanced magic but I think you can handle it. When cast it creates a force that repels the Dementors."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Harry and Sirius arrived in the court-room early and got seated close to the front. Once everybody was seated the doors at the back of the court-room opened. In came Remus chained ankle, wrist, and neck being brought in by three Dementors. He looked like he was going to collapse any second. The grey in his hair was more pronounced and he looked thin and frail. Harry's heart went out to his beloved uncle.

The Dementors escorted, more like dragged, Remus to the high backed chair. His bonds were removed none too gently and he was strapped roughly to the chair by the Dementors before they left the court-room. Once they had left, the chilly and foreboding sensation that had griped the court-room also left.

The court announcer called the Wizengmot into session,

"The accused, Remus John Lupin, lycanthrope, is charged with the spreading of lycanthrope on the August full moon of last year. Interrogation by the Department of Dangerous Creatures at the time produced no results. The Wizengmot will now here the werewolf's testimony while the said werewolf is under the influence of the truth serum, Veriteraserum. There will be a brief break while the Veriteraserum is administered."

Sirius had to tug on Harry's shirt sleeve to get him to move. Harry couldn't take his eyes off how bad his beloved uncle looked. He told his godfather,

"He looks near death."

"Azkaban does that to people and Remus had the full moons to contend with. Full moons for Remus are hard at the best of times." Sirius explained

"You didn't look that bad."

"Yes I did. You didn't see me till two days after and you were so happy to be away from the Dursleys. There were a lot of sleepless nights and nightmares I endured. You were the one to show me life went on after Azkaban and I know you'll do the same for Remus."

"Of course, Padfoot. One question though. Doesn't Veriteraserum not have the same effect on werewolves?"

"The normal stuff doesn't but the stuff they're giving Remus is a higher potency. The only problem is with the higher potency stuff is it can damage a person's system. Come on though we have to go back inside."

Once all the spectators were seated once again the questioning began.

"State your name"

"Remus John Lupin"

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes"

"Where were you on the August full moon of last year?"

"In the locked basement of my home."

"Was anybody with you?"

"Yes, my friend, Sirius Black, in his animagus forms."

"Did you leave the basement at any time while you were in wolf form?"

"Not that I can remember."

"You don't remember the whole night?"

"I do remember the whole night."

"Were you under the influence of wolfsbane?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever had a feral instance?"

"No"

"Have you ever bitten anybody?"

"No"

"Questioning is concluded and court will break for the day. The accused will be secured for the night under Auror guard in a ministry cell chained down.

With that the spectators filed out and Remus was re-chained and dragged away.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Once outside the court-room Sirius turned to Harry,

"I'll escort you to the floo so you can floo to Hogwarts for the night. I'm going to go volunteer to be Remus' night guard. Nobody else will want the job."

Once Harry had flooed to Hogwarts, Sirius made his way to the containment area. There he found one of his colleagues along with the Department of Dangerous Creatures guys securing Remus. He waited till they were finished and approached his colleague.

"I'll take the shift if you'd like."

"What's in it for you?" The guy asked suspiciously

"Why do you care? You get out of an all-night baby-sitting shift."

"Fine, It doesn't go on the book though and no funny business."

"Of course. I wasn't here."

Once his colleague had left, Sirius slipped inside Remus' cell. Remus was chained to the cot and still awake.

"Why are you here?"

"I got the night shift watching you."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Now go to sleep you don't want to hurt yourself anymore. Let the Veriteraserum flush out of your system."

"Night padfoot"

"Night moony"

The next morning Sirius gently woke Remus before the Department of Dangerous creatures guys arrived. He tested Remus with questions to make sure the Veriteraserum was out of his friend's system.

It was.

He waited till the Department guys arrived and once they had he left to collect Harry.

They entered the courtroom to find Remus already inside and again chained to the chair. He looked slightly better but still frail and sickly.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"The Winzengmot is called into session in the continuance of the case of the lycanthrope, Remus John Lupin. If Auror Sirius Black is in attendance will he please come forward to testify."

With that Sirius moved to the front and was sworn in.

'Will you agree to be put under the influence of Veriteraserum?"

"Yes but might I make a statement first."

"Yes, please proceed."

"Remus is one of my best friends. Actually he is my only friend left from Hogwarts. We went to Hogwarts together and he was always a guiding-force. He would never bite anyone that is his worst nightmare. He's an amazing friend and certainly helped me recover after Azkaban. I'll take the Veriteraserum now."

At the end of Sirius' statement, Remus was touched.

Sirius' testimony began,

"State your name."

"Sirius Orion Black"

"What is your affiliation to the lycanthrope?"

"He's my best friend and he helped me raise Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"Were you with the werewolf on the August full moon of last year?"

"Yes"

"Are you an animagus?"

"Yes"

"Did the werewolf leave at any time?"

"No"

"Did you leave at any time?"

"No"

"Did anyone join you at anytime while the werewolf was transformed?"

"No"

"Where was Harry Potter?"

"Asleep, upstairs in his room."

"Thank you. Questioning of Sirius Black is finished. If Harry Potter is in attendance will he please come forward to testify."

Harry made his way forward.

"Do you agree to the use of Veriteraserum?"

"Yes"

"Who is Mr. Potter's guardian?"

Sirius promptly answered, "I am"

"Do you Mr. Black agree to the use of Veriteraserum on Mr. Potter?"

"Yes"

Questioning began,

"State your name."

"Harry James Potter"

"What is your affiliation to the lycanthrope?"

"He's my non biological uncle"

"Where were you on the August full moon of last year?"

"In my room"

"Did you hear the werewolf leave?"

"No"

"Did you hear anyone enter?"

"No"

"Questioning over. The Wizengmot will now decide. Court will be called back into session when a verdict is reached. The werewolf in question will be chained in a ministry cell."

With that Remus was taken out and the court-room emptied.

The decision took a couple of hours but finally the Wizengmot was called back into session.

"The lycanthrope in question, Remus John Lupin, is found innocent on the charge of spreading lycanthrope. Under a new campaign by the ministry he will have to have a jaw mold done of his werewolf form on the next full moon. Also he is required to have a werewolf brand done. These measures will become Ministry policy in the next week."

With that discussion ensued and Sirius and Harry made their way over to Remus.

The bonds had released Remus and Harry caught him up in a large hug. Sirius helped him stand and they slowly made their way to the floo area. Sirius informed Remus,

"We're going to floo to Hogwarts. Dumbledore has opened the doors to you again. He said you're free to stay as long as you need."

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry on Sirius' orders returned to his dormitory. Sirius helped Remus to the infirmary where Remus was promptly sent to bed.

Sirius told his friend,

"You get better. We'll worry about the new ministry policy afterwards."

Sirius was shooed out of the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey got to work.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A few more chapters coming to finish this story. The idea of the molds and the brand are to basically say that though Remus got off, the ministry is still making it hard. Also the molds are a way for me to have a long dialogue of explanations from Sirius as you'll see in the next few chapters. Please keep reading and please review.

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter Thirteen**

The week before the full moon Remus had an appointment at the Ministry to schedule his wolf jaw mold and his werewolf brand. He met with the technician, Mr. Andrews, who would be doing the wolf jaw mold.

"So you'll come in an hour before sunset, get undressed and chained to the wall-"

"But I'll be on wolfsbane."

"Procedure and also the molds are not pleasant. They also can be wrecked by excessive movement. After you've transformed we'll start. There are three molds to be done. The first is your upper jaw and that takes about thirty minutes. The second is you lower jaw and that takes about thirty minutes. Last is your jaw together and the shape of your teeth. That's the nasty one and it takes about an hour. After the molds are done you'll be unchained and brought to a small room to wait out the rest of your transformation. Any questions?"

"Do I have to come alone?"

"No you can bring somebody. They can talk to you to keep your mind off the molds. Anything else?"

"My friend is an Animagus. After the molding can he stay in the room with me?"

"Most likely. Anything else?"

"No"

"Moving on to the werewolf brand. Another area actually does the brands but I can explain them. There are two brands, a W on your right inside wrist and your werewolf number on your upper chest. They are both branded using silver."

"Cruel"

"It's so they don't fade. Again you may bring a friend. For this one you're strapped down. Any questions?"

"No, I guess I'll see you in a week."

"Bye"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The afternoon of the full moon Remus and Sirius traveled to the Ministry of Magic for the werewolf jaw mold. Remus thought back to the last two weeks since the trial. Madam Pomfrey had spent long hours healing him. Harry had only attended classes at his request. The boy wanted to stay with him which deeply touched Remus. He and Sirius had long talks at night. Both of them healing from the horrors of Azkaban.

Harry had wanted to join them this night but he had been told no. Remus didn't want Harry to see him in his wolf form but the boy had been hard to convince. To get him to stay at Hogwarts he had agreed to let Harry come during his werewolf branding.

They were met by Mr. Andrews who led them towards the molding area. Remus was brought into the room where he removed his clothes and Mr. Andrews helped him into the bonds. His transformation came swiftly but it was the easiest transformation in a while with the wolfsbane in hi system. He heard Mr. Andrew's voice,

"Okay Mr. Lupin. Are you ready to begin? One bark for yes; two for no."

He barked once.

"Good, there's a breathing tube going in your mouth now and the mold. I'm going to give the microphone to Mr. Black now. He's in the viewing booth.

"Hi moony. I've been told you're doing great. Before we left Harry told me he was going to stay up all night. I told him if he did that he better study for his exams. I've been giving him those defence lessons we talked about. He's amazing and he is certainly going to follow in James's footsteps. Relax Remus. I've been teaching him the patronus charm. Last weekend he managed to achieve a corporal form. It is a stag. I swear it looks identical to Prongs. He truly is his father's son. Remus I've got to give the microphone back to Mr. Andrews now buddy."

"Almost done this mold, Mr. Lupin. In a few seconds the mold is going to drop off which will cut off your air for a few seconds. Okay ready, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Remus felt the mold drop off and he couldn't breathe but the mold was quickly taken out.

"You ready for the next one?"

He barked once, hating this form of communication.

Mr. Andrews' explained again,

"Your breathing tube had moved to the top of your mouth and the mold is on your bottom jaw. I'll give the microphone back to Mr. Black."

"Hi moony. It's padfoot. Did I tell you that mad-eye moody is retiring at the end of August and I'm to be his successor. Can you believe it? Me, Head Auror. It's crazy. The mentor ships for the Auror candidates just recently finished. They graduate at the end of the month. I got Kingsley's final report on Tonks yesterday. It was quite amusing to read. Here's a quote,

'Miss Tonks will be an ideal Auror. Her skills as a metamorphous will be a great asset. Though she needs to understand when it is not an ideal time to morph or what not to morph into. I don't exactly enjoy seeing a mirror image of myself in female clothing.'

Isn't that great. I might make Kingsley my deputy or make him and Tonks partners. I got to give the microphone back to Mr. Andrews now."

"Almost done this mold, Mr. Lupin. I'll need you to open your moth as wide as possible so the mold can come out."

Remus complied with the orders.

"Thanks. Done that mold. Okay, you are now going on to your last mold, Mr. Lupin. Unfortunately this is probably the worst one. They'll be a tube on either side of your mouth for you to breathe. The material is different; it will take the shape of your teeth and your jaw. Ready? Let's begin."

Remus felt the material stick to his jaw. It felt disgusting and he struggled not to gag. He heard Sirius' voice and focused on it.

"Hi buddy. Almost done. I don't know if I ever told you when I was in Azkaban I would watch the sky. On the nights of the full moon I thought of how hard the transformations were for you. It did help me though because I remembered all the nights on the run at Hogwarts. You have to breathe, buddy. Oh I don't know if Harry told you. He fell off his broom one match. He was fine but his Nimbus 2000 flew into the Whomping Willow. You know how harsh that tree can be. So for Christmas I got him a firebolt. He absolutely adores it. With it he led Gryffindor to the Quidditch cup. It was absolutely amazing. His term needed to win by so many points and the snitch appeared early in the game. So Harry performed an amazing Wronski Feint and it worked. He was absolutely amazing and he caught the snitch at the right moment. Harry could have a future as a professional Quidditch player but I think he's got his heart set on becoming an Auror. I think this year to get his mind off everything he threw himself into his school-work and defence lessons. I've got to hand the microphone back to Mr. Andrews now, buddy."

"Okay. Almost done. The mold will disattach in 5,4,3,2,1."

Sirius came in and helped Mr. Andrews to release Remus.

"Okay, Mr. Lupin. I'm gong to lead you and Mr. Black to the cool-down room across the hall till the morning. Your mouth will be a bit sore and tender for a few days. Remember to schedule your branding."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Last chapter, thanks for reading and please read and review,

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry's exams came and he passed all his courses with amazing marks especially Defence Against the Dark Arts which he achieved a perfect score. The weekend after the exams Harry, as promised, was allowed to accompany Remus to his werewolf branding. Sirius stayed back to file reports and to clean out his office. They were met by a ministry official, Mr. Stevens, who brought them to the branding area.

"Mr. Lupin, I presume. If you could take off your shirt and sit on the chair over there. Right arm on the armrest; palm facing upwards."

Remus nervously complied with the orders. When he had been seated with his arm in place bonds sprang up around his shoulder, palm, and forearm.

Mr. Stevens tapped the W brand he was holding and it was immediately coated with silver. He swiftly pushed it into Remus' wrist.

Remus' body screamed with pain. He bit his lip and squeezed Harry's hand with his left hand. He was determined not to scream.

Finally the brand was removed and the pain diminished.

Mr. Stevens tapped Remus' chair with his wand the chair began to tip back till it was horizontal. It then began rising to waist height. Again bonds sprang up holding him in place. He tried to relax. To him this was eerily similar to the silver torture interrogation he had endured. Harry grasped his hand and brought him back to reality.

Mr. Stevens asked,

"What is your werewolf registration number?"

"23606"

Mr. Stevens tapped his wand against the brand transforming it into Remus' number and coating it with silver. It was swiftly pushed into Remus' chest.

His body erupted in pain ten times worse then before. This time he had to scream, the pain was too extreme. He tried to get away from the pain but the bonds kept him in place. He tried to listen to Harry's voice but the pain was bombarding his mind.

Finally it was over and in his chest was his werewolf registry number, 23606.

The year at Hogwarts came to a close. Gryffindor led the housed in points and won the House cup. The Great Hall was therefore decorated with Gold and Red for the closing feast.

Most of the students noticed their former Defence against the Dark Arts teacher seated at the Head table. Many had heard about the trial and many hearts went out to their beloved teacher. By now all had heard that Professor Black had resigned but very few had heard that he was becoming Head Auror.

Harry made his way home on the Hogwarts express. He was met by Remus and Sirius at King's Cross. They were finally together again as a family.

Remus would have loved to return to teaching at Hogwarts but his health was still fragile. The werewolf jaw mold and the werewolf branding had know become ministry policy. His number, 23606 was actually two numbers. 236, his registry number, and 06, the age he was bitten. For the most part he could ignore it but sometimes it and the W on his wrist tinged with pain.

They went to Tonks' graduation ceremony. Her parading across the stage with her morphed pink hair to receive her Auror robes and badge from Moody and Sirius.

Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were to be paired together and Dawlish was to become Sirius' deputy.

**The End!**


End file.
